With the rapid development of mobile communications technologies, mobile communications systems of multiple standards have emerged, for example, a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network, a Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) network, and a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network. In addition to voice communication services, generally, these mobile communications systems also provide data communication services. Therefore, users may use the data communication services provided by these mobile communications systems to upload and download various data.
In multiple users cooperative communication, mutual support may be performed between a terminal and another terminal by using a device to device (D2D) technology, such as a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) based WiFi Direct technology based on. For example, data that is sent by an evolved base station (eNB) to a certain terminal may be first sent to another terminal near the terminal, and then forwarded to a final destination terminal by using a technology of short-range communication between terminals, and in this way, a terminal with a best channel condition may be selected from several terminals to deliver data, so as to improve a data rate of cell-edge user by using a multi-user diversity gain, and further improve the spectrum utilization efficiency. For ease of description, a final destination terminal may be referred to as a beneficial user equipment (B-UE), and another terminal near the beneficial user equipment is referred to as a supportive user equipment (S-UE).
In the process of researching and practicing the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that, in the prior art, a related technology for controlling a cooperative communication link on a network side does not exist, which consequently causes low transmission efficiency and poor communication quality during cooperative communication.